When Darkness Dawns
by Azure Ki
Summary: A beautiful detective want to take break while Dante plays with a very cute kitten (Yeah. . .cute by hell standards) but then the sun goes into a eclipse and all hell break loose. . . literally. R/R plz. New chapter leads to a fight unknownt to happen.
1. When The Sun Shines Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry, but I wished I did. All original character are mine by right, shall not be used without permission from the writer. Thank you. 

Devil May Cry: When Darkness Dawns

Times were quiet in the dark, gloom skirts of the city even inside the building where the words 'Devil May Cry' flicked in array of pink neon lights. The doors below were much newer than the rest of building. His trophies were pinned against the wall and pillar with their trained sword though their skulls, and Force Edge displaying proudly on the wall rack. Though the cracked door behind him, Alastor sparking violently though the clear pane of specially-made glass and along side with it, the Ifrit gauntlets lit like an endless torch though the darkness of this cell that he calls home. He slouched back into his chair with Ebony in hand. The clip of the black handmade gun clicked in and out as he casually was playing with it rather loading. Phone bell somehow managed to break the mist of boredom for a moment. 

"Hello, Devil May Cry. . . . . .Sorry, not my type. . . . .Go find some other sucker." He put it back on the base. The phone rang again. Dante took his time letting rang three more times before deciding to pick it up, "Hello . . . Hmm, people missing? Is that a job for-Oh, I don't know-the police? Some kind of shadow attacked you. All right, I don't do this for anyone but I'll stop by and give it free inspection. However, the extermination will cost you. See you in ten." _Ah, it may just a prankster trying to escape a subway fare._ Dante popped the clip back into Ebony and returns the black gun to its holster. His sword the Force Edge (a.k. a. 'Woozy') was removed from the wall mount and was strapped firmly against his back. Figuring that this job would too easy for the Alastor or Ifrit Gauntlets, he neglected to retrieve them and left the door.

__________________________

_You can't hide it forever._

_I must _

_It will awaken again . . . Sayla, you will not stop it._

Her eyelids slowly crept open, and Sayla inspected her bedroom while her face recovered from shock. The only light in the room was her clock that flicked 6:15 p.m. in red glows. _You overslept again, Sayla. Poor Tremor . . .At this rate, I'm surprised that he hasn't bitten the hand that feeds him. _She thought with a groan and rose from her bed. The vertical binds opened with slight creaking, and rays of the sunset crept the room in an array of red and orange hues. Beyond that glass barrier in front of her bed was sight that usually captured in a painting; the sun ablaze crimson over the horizon of the sea with the shadows of smoke and ship along aside. She unbound her hair, and the dusk's rays created an illusion against her long, straight main with sparks of red and orange stopping a little below her shoulders. Her hair's auburn brass reflected the sunset perfectly and the serene jade tone in her eyes. Aroma of the fresh coffee kept her late wakeup pleasant as she left the bedroom to living area and then to the door where the apartment ended and her office began . . .with the feeling that she should let her pet in the apartment.

When she walked though the door to her office with nothing more than her sheer nightdress and a bathrobe that was no longer than what she slept in. The office oddly looked lively with tall lamp glowing brightly next to the armoire and the houseplant in the corner. Even the door looked the same with the words "Sayla Natasha: Private Investigator" printed in the bold letters against the glass pane with "Neo-mythical and Demonic Investigations" in much smaller print on the lower corner. Her desk did not exactly get a good rating in tidiness. Papers were piled haphazardly and the organization between them was terrible that someone would think a twelve year old worked here. At least, the neatly confined file cabinet showed that she was getting used to doing her own secretary work. She opened the office door quietly, and German shepherd perked awake and trotted inside. If it were possible, the dog did not look disappointed and just happily climbed to Sayla's chest with pleasing pant.

"I see you have gotten used to my tardiness, Tremor" Sayla caressed beneath the underside of her dog's ears gently urging him to get down. Standing in perfect balance on his hind legs, Tremor took a while to understand before he settled and ran out the door disappearing in the hall and returned with the newspaper in his mouth a few minutes later.

"Thanks. . . Come on, you deserve something nice from me."

She led her companion into the kitchen, and her meaning of being nice was a raw piece of breakfast steak and a piece of various leftovers. To a dog, that's more than spoiling, but Tremor didn't seem care. He has his nose deep into the feast without a care where his master was. 

A radio announcement was heard though the rushing water from the shower, " It's thirty minutes before the hour, and astronomers are baffled over the possibility of the city seeing its first ever solar eclipse. Lights out is supposed to be around 7 pm and expecting to remain though nightfall, so if I were any of those 'all-nighters' just coming out of hibernation I would return to your caves . . .it going to be a long night. Here's another thirty min of—" The multiple jets of water stopped with the water dripping rhythmically from the shower head onto the fiberglass floor. Glass door and mirror were hazed as Sayla stepped out of the shower with a tower over her form. Her hand slid off the switch of the radio, 

_I'm taking the night off. . .no exceptions._

__________________________

His senses caught a faint, growing presence of dark aura and he waved his hand motioning the clerk to go back to the entrance. Dante saw in the girl's face that she worried about leaving him and gave reassuring smile that he will be all right. Her slothful retreating steps quicken to a rushing race as she disappeared into the tunnel. Ivory and Ebony were removed from their hostler. He held them up next to his face ready to aim for what in front of him, "Here, Kitty, kitty."

Furious growling of the shadowy feline echoed in the tunnel and red eyes glowed at him threaten. It made a lunge at him more mocking than offensive that he dodged it easily. Ivory and Ebony released a hailstorm of bullets—some striking the demon while others cratered holes in the brick and metal. The shadow jumped, hovered in midair into a wheel of spines as if it going tackle him, but it did not. Instead, the thorns lengthen and launched at him in an unpredictable speed. 

He aimed the Ebony hoping that a bullet would interrupt the deadly conversion but clip was empty. Dante paid for his mistake, and one of the incoming spikes impaled him in his side. The shadow reverted back to his original form launching itself a distance from him and rushed at him strike again. In a spur of the second, his eye glimpse at the metal drum next to him with the 'Flammable' warning hidden behind the rust. By the time, the shadow realized that it missed and caught nothing but Dante gliding backward in midair with the Ivory nearly pointing onward at wall. A bullet pieced the side of the drum and its contents exploded. Dante landed in back roll and returned his feet, and the core of the shadow was revealed then consumed by the blaze. 

He returned the guns back to their holsters, and slid his hand against the wound on his stomach. Blood crusted on his hand, but the wound was slowly healing. However, his teeth clenched as the injury still hurt like hell, but suddenly he realized that he was suddenly losing strength. _I'm wounded that badly? _He thought as something powerful was trying to render him unconsciousness and the injury was not helping. . .

__________________________

Sayla could not fall back to sleep as easy, but instead found herself knelt on the ivory carpet with the tarot cards in a sequence.  Her mind was yet to have the idea of reading them as she drew them mindlessly, but when she saw the Temperance card she felt a bit of relief since the voices in her dream nearly shot her nerves. She dauntlessly nodded then flipped over the final card. . . The Tower

She cringed at the sight of the card. _Not a good omen._ She thought as she looked ahead at the sun then heard Tremor barking timorously as the sun being overwhelmed by the moon. The sun became more of an abyssal orb and corona flares an unholy halo. She tried to stand up but overwhelming heaviness that grew in her limb thwart her efforts. The air refused to come into her lungs; her heart beat violently as if it was about to come out of her chest. Her body lay nearly lifeless on the carpet as she slipped consciousness unable to hear a car crashing from the outside nor panic screams of people in the city as everything and everyone fell into a death-tone slumber. 

--It looks like I could have add more, but I didn't. I won't hold back on future chapter. (I know the radio personality is really bad.)

--I really don't know how to read tarot, so don't ask me. I did some research in order to find what cards were suited for the story. 


	2. Yet We Held Our Inner Demons

Devil May Cry: Under A Black Dawn  
  
Chapter 2: Yet We Held Our Inner Demons . . .  
  


Darkness . . .silence . . .they rang like shill voice around a once active and once populate domain. The street fogged on haze from smoking cars which people passed out while driving. In this outwake of silence people laid in the streets and structures unaware of the independent shadow lurking toward them. They were shadows without the aid of a physical form to cast. These creatures, known as "djinn", had no physical form and therefore could not harm a flea. However, when they entered the shadows of any living thing, a possession took place. . . in which they can reanimate the body and controlled it as their own. They were shunned from possessing humans for centuries either by the thwarting power of the light of day or human's will to break free of their control . . .until now. The demonic shadows ran amuck finding the shadows of human unconscious where they laid, and one by one the shadows of the possessed disappeared and the shell of the victim was slowly return to life but the djinn was in control. 

One certain djinn so happen to be sliding against the carpet and the furniture in its path. It paused for a moment in notice of the dog laying the doorway with a hinting wish that it could tormented it, but its desire to find a body urge it to move on. It stopped and exposed its glowing crimson eyes to the lamplight that shining next to the bed. Not far from the bed lied the lifeless form of a young woman . . .a body the demon wanted. The djinn gazed at her beauty from a dexterousness of her form to boldness of her auburn hair scattering against the ivory carpeting. It crept closer searching for her shadow snarling at the any other djinn looking to capture this body. _It's mine . . ._

The shadow went in for the capture, but her shadow reacted with a flare of energy shoot like a bolt of lighting that frightening it to the wall. ._What is this power?_ It hissed in shock, yet it had no choice but to witness what about to take. The djinn slid up the wall gawking at her shadow as it came to life enlarging into the form of a raging being under her body. The djinn shuddered at the roar the beastly shadow gave, and dark azure flames rose from it then her heart glowed with a pounding rhythm of beats as if it was greeting the surrounding blaze. The flames accepted the welcome pouring into her body though the chest without a scar or puncture in entrance. Her body cringed at the transfer jerking violently. . . until the shadow reverting to it original shape. The room was rimmed with silence . . . silence as her hand twitched, and eventually her eyes opened. Sayla sat up confused gazing at the clock as radiated a seven-thirty with the P.M. dot next to it.  
_Was I dreaming?_ She thought. As the shadowy demon hid in the darkness of the room, she slowly came to her feet examining her atmosphere. It appeared unchanged disregarding the presence of darkness that has taken over, and the sky with ambient crimson storms. Her partial-adept ability in witchcraft sensed a shift in the aura from the silence that she reached underneath the pillow of her bed slowly drawing out the Beretta M93R. On the nightstand, an eerie sound emitted from silver wired bangle in which smooth blood violet stone, about the size of a half-dollar. She eyed at it for a moment before taking it up and placing it on her left wrist. The metal reacted in any living thing as the metal wire hugged her wrist as if she was being held captive. 

The bedroom door opened where she walked cautiously though the den with the gun raised and cocked. She opened the horizontal blinds seeing the darkness kissed sun as it blazed over the horizon. Suddenly, she turned to the source of whimpering where a dog hid himself inside the pantry where the door was slightly ajar.

"Tremor! You big softly! Come outta there." The dog whimpered shaking its head a few times before reluctantly out of the pantry. Sayla dropped to her knee with relief on her face, but before she can let her guard down odd note was put into her mind. The kitchen light was on the whole time, yet her dog cast no shadow. She gave the cautious look toward Tremor who sensed the change of her face to the discovery and without warning lugged at her. She kicked the dog back getting to her feet. Tremor's eyes glow a deep red, and sharp appendages grew in various place of the enraged animal. She pointed the gun at her best friend who changed before her staring her down like a helpless prey. An enlarged spiked tail struck at her and knocked the gun to the other side of the room. Demonic canine gave a humorous snarled and made a finishing tackle at her. Sayla felt her senses disturbed when the stone of her armlet glowed fiercely as a flaming blade of energy was formed. Whether or not it was instinct, she welded the blade skillfully in an up-crossed stoke slashed the creature's belly while the beast in mid-air. The corpse dropped to the ground before gradually returning to normal. A shadowy demon jettisoned itself from her companion's corpse and looked at her in disgust before attempting to escape. Sayla swiftly jabbed it down with the blade. As shadow vanished in a hail of smoke, the energy blade retracted back into the jewel and Sayla looked even more confused that she was when she woke up. . . 

_____________

A droplet of water splashed against Dante's cheek, and he woke in stir in the darkness of the subway looking at the eroding railways and the crackling sparks on broken circuitry. After a while, he got to his feet and began walking for the way out with the Force Edge at hand. Halfway to the exit, the attendant that led him to the subway cat problem earlier was there knocked out with bruise in her leg where she supposedly fell.

"Are you right?" Dante shook her at the shoulder. It didn't seem like she was going to wake up, but suddenly . . .her abulia ended with a moan as she opened her eyes looking at the red-clothed individual in the darkness.

"Uh . . .I don't know . . .What happened?"

"I wished I knew. You must have fell somewhere along the line. Come on, let's see if we can do something about that leg." Dante offered his hand as the employee who looked at him like a total stranger but said nothing.  She took his hand, rose to her feet, and followed Dante though the dark tunnel in a limp. The station's light was bright and lively as they stepped into boarding section. Dante thrust himself from elevation between the tracks and the station before helping her up off the tracks. The place was where noise abandoned the halls, the ticket booths, and even the trains themselves. One of the train remained it was, people seem to fell asleep from where they stood. Dante walked ahead looking at this unusual scene in the station, which was anything but normal. The victims of 'sleeping' so happen have no shadow to the light. In fact, the only shadow present from a living being was his . . .his alone. Dante turned around at the attendant whose innocent expression changed into the dangerous glare while his shadow was being controlled that it would gather around Dante into like tar-like substance suddenly seizing the legs then arms until the demon hunter was trapped in the binds of his own shadow.

"Look like you figured the truth a little too soon. Oh well, you never know what can give you away nowadays," The attendant laughed maliciously while the whites of her eyes blacken and the iris glowed red. She closed her fist tighter and Dante's bond grip even harsh in response. She raising her another hand out with nail point at him. "Now, die!" Without another whisper, fingernails lengthened launching at a speed no human could flow. 

However, Dante wasn't human . . . .the sharp nails thrusting at him found themselves shattering a feet away from his face. The force unveiled itself in the form of fire in mix hues of black and red. Dante unleashed this dark force of his father legacy to break the bonds at the demon processed woman's reaction of astonishment, then a silver gun was pointed at the demon.

The demon panicked, "Wait, you can't killed me."

"Yeah?" Dante brought out the Ebony in disbelief, "And why not?"

"Are you that naive?" The demon smirked, "You killed me and you killed this innocent girl, too . . .The same for everyone here."

"Damn you," Dante cursed under his breath and the demon laughed. _What did she mean by everyone?_ It was not very long before that question was answered . . .he found himself evading a skillfully thrown pocketknife from a group that standing in the same changes of appearance that attendant took. He saw that he was obviously outnumbered the pair of handmade gun begin feeding bullets at the pipes in the ceiling above the approaching masses, and the reason why he done it was simple. The punctures in the pipes released a burst of cold water on the legion thus accomplishing the need of a good distraction. 

______________

"Nice shooting at ya" Sayla gave a treating salute with her pistol at the shattering mask and scissors before continuing down the hallway. The elevator as well as the exit here were beyond with her reach, and infamous Sin Demon were not making her escape easy. She had spun around hastily releasing a 3 shot burst directly at the mask of another sin. Her reaction toward another sin was caught off-guard and she didn't have time to dodge the scythe before contacting her thigh. After proper shoot the last burst in the gun's clip, the sin scythe dispersed leaving a blood-curling scream in it departure. 

_What happening to me?_ Sayla's mind screamed while leaning against clutching to her bleeding leg. The wound wasn't very deep, but the pain was very reminding that the blade had almost severed a major artery. Her heart pounded inhumanly louder and louder thwarting almost all the sounds even the laughing of the ghosts-like entities that pursue her though the hallways of the condominium. She pushed herself upward hoping to get momentum to run, but her strength ultimately failed her as she dropped in the middle of the hallway kneeing like someone waits for the executor's axe. Just then, the ghosts materialize though the wall. . . 

______________

Ivory and Ebony blazed a fury of bullets toward the pursing demons to provide some delaying confusion enough for Dante to ascend up the stairs. His back turn toward the exit and the gun pointed at the pursuing monsters that have enlarged in size over the time he was underground. Finally, he reached the street to find the destruction that was once a lively city. Cars were piled in the street. Poles and streetlight was bent. A hydrant was knocked away explaining the water flooding the streets further down. Sky glowed dim mix of gold, crimson, and black. The shadows that pursed him so eagerly froze in fear and slowly begin retreating into the subways. Dante lowered his guns before a glass shattered from the window above him. He rolled out of the way from the fallen glass and from the blur slam to the ground. Dante watched a beast stand up from the jump, but he didn't notice the smashed mask of sin underneath its claws. Many horns begin come out from in the wolf humanoid to ram-like curve around the head and sharp spindle lined on the spine and it stared down Dante with its golden eyes. 

"My, My, What big teeth we have." Dante smirked as he welding Ivory and Ebony. 

_____________________________________________________

Whew, not my best chapter I afraid.

In regards to the first chapter, I know that Dante changed the name to Devil Never Cry at the end of game, but that doesn't mean that he couldn't back it back. So, don't say anything about, m'okay.

It fic is dangerously close to being called alternate universe.

If you don't like surprises, DOOM ON YA because there would be a lot of them if I can't help it.

I am sorry for my abandoning of this fic for a while. . If it wasn't the reviews sent only God knows when I would have came back to it.

How about ending the chapter with an enemy file this maybe overdoing it. I am thinking about creating a file of new enemies, but I won't come to a decision until the next chapter. . .Here's a rough preview. 

**Dijinn (3/??)**

-They are pure spirits and like shadows unaffected any physical means, so guns are rendered very ineffective. 

-Although they are spirits, mythical weapons such as the Force Edge and Ragetamer gauntlet somehow have a thwarted effect to their sprit force. Attack them with these weapon swiftly before they get a chance to process any humans that maybe be lying around.

-Some higher grades of these demons in a human body will use your own shadows against you. 


End file.
